


Two for One

by lashworthe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony mistakingly told Loki that he'd seen and done everything in the bedroom. Loki doesn't take such a challenge lightly. Totally PWP smut. Tony with tentacles while Loki watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for One

Tony barely noticed the grey tentacle slide over his foot as he focused on yet another upgrade to the suit. He leaned over to make one more adjustment when something wrapped around his ankle and pulled hard.

Yelping, he stumbled, suddenly finding his other ankle, and then his wrists grabbed and pulled until he hung in the air supported by the strange things. He struggled, "Jarvis!! Jarvis get Loki!" he yelled, but his AI was silent.

Tony growled, trying to reach up to bite at one of the strange grey things but he couldn't reach. "Jarvis!!" he tried again then, "Dum-E!!"

A soft chuckled echoed from the edge of the lab, and Loki slowly slipped from the shadows. He'd stripped from every last inch of clothing and made no attempt to hide his nudity, or the beginnings of an erection as he sat himself on a work bench in front of Tony. "Hello darling." He cooed.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Tony struggled more.

Loki smirked, "Proving a point."

"That you're an asshole?" Tony growled.

"You said that nothing I could do in the bedroom would surprise you. That you had seen and done it all." Loki spread his legs and licked his lips, "I am simply proving a point."

"Oh for fuck's sake Loki." Tony groaned, "I was not asking you to prove any-" he paused as another group of tentacles wrapped around his tank top and the belt loops of his jeans, "Loki, don't you dare."

Loki held up his hand and grinned, waving his hand.

They reacted instantly, ripping Tony's clothes from his body and flinging them to the floor. They then began to run along his body, staying clear of the reactor but nothing else. The tentacles were cool against his skin, almost reminding him of his jotun lover and his body began to respond to that familiarity.

"Ah, I see you are beginning to enjoy yourself." Loki leaned forward with a smile.

"Don't you even start gett-AH!!" Tony jumped as one of the tentacles began rubbing against his cock while another, thinner one rubbed against his ass.

He felt the two around his ankles spread his legs wider, and the thinner one began to rub against his entrance with something slick and sticky. He felt his breath as the one near his cock pulled back and then the tip of it opened wide and sank down to suck Tony down.

"FUCK!" He jumped against the restraints, staring as a tentacle began sucking him off with the skill of a porn star. He groaned when the thinner tentacle took his distractions to push into his body, moving slowly and adjusting him to the idea. He moaned, rolling his head from side to side, his eyes closing against the sensations running wild across his skin.

Something brushed against his lips but Tony turned away from the distraction. A second thing tentacle pierced Tony's body and the two began sliding in and out of him, alternating turns and depth. One curled and just lightly, hitting his prostate and Tony cried out.

As his lips parted, something thick pushed into his mouth. Tony nearly choked, opening his eyes and seeing the thick grey tentacle pumping in and out of his mouth. He glared towards Loki but moaned at the sight of his lover with his legs spread wide, and his hand stroking himself while he fucked himself with his other hand. The tentacles followed the god's pace and Loki watched Tony eagerly. "...Okay?" he asked breathlessly.

Tony nodded eagerly, and Loki's lips turned up into a grin as he began pumping himself faster, the tentacle pumping faster and harder into Tony's mouth. Loki added more fingers to pierce his own body and Tony winced as another, thicker tentacle began fucking him. He moaned when the other tentacle sucked him deeper, pumping up and down him with an invisible tongue.

Tony forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching his lover working himself into a frenzy, feeling Loki's pace starting to get erratic, all the tentacles beginning to tense and build towards their finale.

Loki dropped onto the table, arching his back to let his fingers hit his body deeper and the tentacles were soon plowing over Tony's prostate. He screamed around the one fucking his mouth, and lost it as he came and let the other one suck him dry.

Loki growled softly, working faster as the tentacles pounded into him, until finally the god's back went rigid.

A bitter blast of cum gushed down Tony's throat, and he could feel it shooting more of the same deep into his body, but fuck if he wanted it to stop.

They continued languidly fucking him as Loki worked down from his high, laying gasping for air. When he finally was back to his senses enough, he waved his hand and the tentacles dropped Tony onto the table beside Loki.

They both laid panting for air before Tony looked up at Loki, "...you win."

Loki smiled faintly, wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulders, "I always do."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos, this was typed up for fun and not beta-d at all.


End file.
